For Good
by MentallyMelodic
Summary: Link had kind of...flung Pit into a random land, while the Hands were having a...small argument. So, the three girls of Brawl set Link, Marth and Ike off to Pit's co-ordinates, to try to get him back. However, that may be a little harder than expected...
1. Chapter 1

For Good

"First up…..PIT! And on the other side…..LINK! This is the final battle of Brawl, of course, by tradition, held in Final Destination! Who will come out victorious?"

While the commentator was trying his best to boom his voice over the millions of screaming fans, he was being drowned out by the sheer amount of decibels produced by the audience.

"Geez, who do you think will win? It's kinda harsh being pitted against one of your friends…" mused Marth.

"Well, I don't really think anybody knows who will win. And up there, you don't really care whether they're your friend or not. You shouldn't, really" replied Ike.

"Well, I'm sure glad I'm not one of them. Those two can be vicious."

Meanwhile, on the stage, a vicious battle was indeed in process. Both had close to the same percentage, Link having a mere 7% more than Pit's 80%. Pit had Palutena's Bow separated into two blades, striking at Link, who had the Master Sword drawn, waiting for a perfect opportunity. Pit continuously sliced at Link, the blade making contact with his opponent most of the time. However, Link leaped into the air, then retaliated with a blow from the master blade. Both were flung back several meters.

It was then that the Smash Ball made its appearance.

Killing each other was put onto a hiatus, as both opponents ran for the glowing object.

Pit then shot several Light Arrows at the hovering item, but was then flung back with a hit from the Master Sword. Link then leaped at the ball, and struck.

Glowing with power, Link struck at Pit.

"It's over, Pit. I'm sorry, I'll repay you something later," whispered Link.

He let out all the energy stored in his body, in one attack, all directed at Pit.

Now, everything would have been alright, if Crazy Hand and Master Hand hadn't chosen to fight over the arena controls, and accidentally mashed a few essential buttons.

Whoops.

Pit was flung several kilometres off the stage, as the barrier had been deactivated and the damage was not filtered out by the system. So, Pit was then hurtling towards the ground at a high speed, with a very high amount of real damage towards a land that nobody knew where.

Meanwhile, Link was shaking hands with his several million fans.

* * *

><p>"Link, have you seen Pit? He didn't turn up for the awards ceremony," asked Zelda.<p>

"Um, no? Maybe he's moping in his room, I mean, he came really close to winning the tournament."

"Link, is Pit really the moping type?" asked Samus, joining the conversation.

"Yes, thinking about it, I haven't seen him around, and he didn't even collect his trophies!" exclaimed Peach.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO PIT?" screamed the girls in unison.

"Erm…..flung him off stage?"

"WHAT?"

"Hey, hey, hey, isn't that the POINT of Brawl? To fling the opponent off stage?

" Wait….the system should have protected him from any…..malicious attacks. Maybe a trip to the Hands is in order," mused Zelda, seemingly ignoring Link completely.

* * *

><p>And so, that was how the five brawlers ended up in the more-than-lavishly decorated office of the Hands, watching their bosses throw various items at each other, one of which was a Minnie Mouse glove from Disneyland.<p>

"Aahh…Hands? Crazy? Master?" growled Zelda, ducking as a Beetles "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds" record went flying towards her.

The hands continued "thumb" wrestling.

"LOOK HERE YOU STUPID HANDS!" roared Samus, the last straw taken as a large engagement ring came spinning towards her.

That got their attention. Quite quickly, actually. The hands swivelled around on their wrists, and waved at the brawlers.

"Um, excuse us, but Link flung Pit off stage, and Pit still hasn't appeared. So we were wondering, did something happen? Like a malfunction in the system?" asked Peach.

The hands turned red, and pointed towards each other. Something was up.

The three girls started screaming at the hands, several of which were quite inappropriate insults, courtesy of Samus. The hands started quivering, and Master hand pressed a button, which brought up a screen, with the fight between the hands being shown on-screen.

* * *

><p>By the time that the video had finished, there lay two seemingly slaughtered, twitching hands and a burnt-to-the-crisp Link laying sprawled out across the floor.<p>

"Hmm, now that we've sorted that matter out, I do think that we need to retrieve Pit from any unknown…..dangers of the land," muttered Zelda.

"Yes, I do think that he may need to be rescued," sighed Peach.

"Hey, hey, I don't think that Pit is helpless and spineless! He has wings, can't he fly back up here?" asked Link.

"Well, he may very well be spineless because SOMEBODY chose to fling him off stage!" exclaimed Samus.

"Ok, ok, so he may be severely hurt, but who's going to go down and rescue him?" asked Link, fearing that he may already know the answer.

"Well, dear, I think that you should go down, seeing that you ARE the one who flung Pit into an unknown land, don't you think" replied Peach, a little too sweetly for Link's liking.

"Wait, wait, wait! I didn't choose for him to be flung off!"

"Well you did anyways," grunted Samus

"Can't I take Ike and Marth, considering that they are also Pit's oh-so-beloved-friends, and also because I may get killed in the process?" asked a panicking Link.

"Oh, well I guess that I do need a 'hero' to kick Gannondorf's ass…."

"EXACTLY. I shall take them along with me," sighed Link, silently pleased.

"Fine. You leave as soon as you can."

* * *

><p>"Remind me again why WE are going to rescue Pit? I mean, you were the one who chose to fling him off stage," grumbled Ike.<p>

"For the last time, I didn't CHOOSE to fling him off! Ok? Because, honestly, that IS the point of BRAWL!" fumed Link.

"Well, we should probably get going before the girls decapitate us, or burn us alive, or slice our brains open, or-"

"That's enough, Marth. I don't need a visual of the inevitable. It just makes me jittery, as we all know what the girls are capable of," shuddered Link.

"So let's get going then! Let's go rescue a presumably dead Pit!" cheered Ike sarcastically.

"Right. It's now or decapitation!" muttered Marth.

And with that, the three swordsmen jumped into the swirling myriad of colours that was the portal that supposedly, it lead to Pit's co-ordinates in the mixed up jumble of universes.

Yay.

* * *

><p>Pit was in a world of only blinding pain. Every fibre in his body hurt like a white-hot iron, his wings were probably in a crumpled mess, and he most likely looked horrible-he felt like he was beaten up so badly that he would have been practically unrecognisable. And he also probably looked dead.<p>

However, he held on, knowing that somebody SHOULD come around and help him, hopefully Link. Or Marth. Or Ike. He didn't really care who it was, as long as they could get him home, and stop the almost unbearable amount of pain.

So Pit lived on, laying in a crumpled, bloodied heap in the land of the Underworld.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Well…I think that was quite disjointed. May redo it later….but for now… NEW STORY :)**

** This chapter is kind of a crack fic...but it should get more serious in 1 to 3 chapters ^^'**

**Anyways, I think that I have the story planned out, and SHOULD finish it. But my life is extremely hectic (5 assignments, 2 exams and a HELL OF A LOT OF MATHS HOMEWORK) so things may take a while ^^' I have the next chapter written up. Should post it when the third chapter (which is half done) is finished. Which shouldn't be long…Also...TWIST IN PLOT. DUN DUN DUUUUUN! **

**Well, until next time ^^**

**~MentallyMelodic**


	2. Chapter 2

Link, Marth and Ike stared at the land in wonder. If it could be called a land, that was.

The sky was a vibrant red, resembling the colour of blood. Flames licked the surface of the ground, giving out almost unbearable heat. The ground appeared to me made out of piles and piles of bones, the sun never present. Moans and groans were heard, coming from apparently nothing, and the air smelt of burning flesh. Yes…Pit had told them the stories of his journeys, and the places he had been in…it was the Underworld.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~ O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"Medusa? Sources has shown…..the Accursed One has arrived. Shall we send our troops out to get him?" asked a cloaked figure, seemingly speaking to a wisp of blood red smoke.

"Yes…yes, send them out now, I don't care if they are bloodied, beaten or ill. Send them all out. NOW," muttered the wisp of smoke.

"Yes, yes," smirked the figure.

Yes, very soon, revenge would be served-cold.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~ O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Well, this was…great. Out of all the places for Pit to have been flung to, it was the place where his sworn enemy had been killed, and her minions would probably want revenge. Great.

"So…I guess we need to find him really quickly if Medusa is after him…so I think that we should split up, and cover as much ground possible," muttered Link.

"Yeah, that's probably the best way to go currently," sighed Marth. "Meet back here in three hours, ok?"

"Yeah, ok. Let's go find Pit," agreed Ike.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~ O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Pit was still in a state of half-delirium due to the intense pain. The mysterious heat emanating from the ground wasn't helping his state. Neither were the loud voices and vibrations from…someone.

"Yeah, I think that this is the one."

"How can you tell?"

"He has white wings and a laurel. Of course it's him."

"Alright, let's bring him back then."

Suddenly, Pit was hauled from the ground, and roughly thrown over somebody's shoulders. His wings were crushed further and his wounds were back to being on fire. He tried screaming in pain, but nothing came out. Fantastic.

Suddenly, Pit heard a familiar voice-was it Link? Pit again feebly tried to scream out, or make some sort of sound, but still none escaped him. Then all of a sudden, the sickening feeling of teleportation shot through his body.

Pit slowly became unconscious, but not before he heard his name being furiously called out by Link. He smiled slightly, knowing that help was indeed coming.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~ O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Link had spent an hour looking, constantly finding grotesque things such as rotting flesh and grinning gargoyles twisted almost beyond recognition, constantly grinning at him. Link swore that one blinked at him.

"Well….Pit? Helloooo? Here to take you back…Hello?" Link muttered. He had decided that he didn't like the Underworld, and Pit would have been extremely persistent and determined, or quite stupid to have stayed for half a century in Human years.

After wandering the barren, creepy lands of the Underworld for a few minutes more, Link spotted a speck of white and gold, clashing against the seemingly never-ending red and yellowing bones. Link estimated the amount of distance him and the white and gold to be about 3 kilometres. Yep, it definitely worthwhile to go investigate.

As Link was nearing the speck, now identifiable as Pit, several of the twisted gargoyles which Link had spotted earlier surrounded Pit. The, a floating figure dressed in a black cloak picked Pit up and slung him over his shoulder. Link started running faster towards the gargoyles and the figure, screaming Pit's name, but they spotted him, and vanished-with Pit. Oh shit. The others, girls included, were going to murder him. With one more hopeful glance at the spot where Pit had been abducted, he set off to the meeting point to break the news to Marth and Ike.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~ O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"Wait, so you're telling me that Pit got abducted by purple, twisted gargoyles, who had the power of teleportation, and transported Pit to somewhere unknown. Now, don't take this personally, but I don't know whether you're either joking, hallucinating or serious. And considering the circumstances and due to lack of evidence, my money's on hallucinating," muttered Marth, after hearing the story.

"But I'm telling you! Besides, this IS the Underworld, where creepy things, gargoyles included are, and also where Pit's sworn enemy is!" sighed Link.

"Ok, ok. Assuming that what you may be saying MAY be true, how are we going to find Pit again?" asked Ike, being a voice of reason- that was a first.

"Well…chances are that he's being taken to Medusa or something…so if we can find Medusa's hideout, we can probably find Pit," answered Link.

"Well, how the hell do we find Medusa's lair?" asked Ike.

"Well, we could-actually, scrap that, I have no idea," replied Link.

"Well, I don't really want to face the girls without rescuing Pit first, so….we could start by the giant wall of fire," commented Marth.

"WHAt? Why the giant bloody wall of fire?" screamed Ike.

"Well, nobody would really go THROUGH a wall of fire if they were sane, making it a great hiding spot. Also, it's like the Greek myth-you know, the Odyssey. Where the hero has to go through fire," answered Marth.  
>"Also, I would appreciate it if you didn't swear from now on."<p>

"Wait-but you said that you wouldn't go through a wall of fire if you were sane!" shouted Link, while Ike was muttering "smart-ass" over and over again.

"I never said that we were sane!" smirked Marth.  
>"Also, we have a purpose. A good one, too."<p>

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~ O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"Well, well, well. This is rather ironic, isn't it?" the wisp of smoke asked a chained up and unconscious Pit.

She chuckled.

"I thought that I would be stuck in this form forever. Guess not, isn't that right, birdie."  
>" You know this was a complete coincidence, correct? But I just can't take this for granted, no. You see, I am in need of revenge, as well as my own body. And I have found out that the blood of angels can restore anything. But don't expect this to be easy. No, we can't have that! I need my revenge."<p>

Medusa called over the hooded figure, who sliced a blade against Pit's already-scratched cheek, and collected the blood in a vial.

And so, the first drops of blood had spilt.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~ O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"Swords?"

"Check."

"Shields?"

"Check."

"Long range weapons?"

"You're the only one that has those, Link."

"Right. Then check. Sanity?"

"Link. You know NONE of us has that if we're willingly going to walk through fire. So quit complaining!""

"Ok then. Spiritual incense?"

"Check."

"Then let's go!"

So, with that, the three heroes ran into the fire, which either led to Pit or certain death.

And right now, death seemed the most likely one.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~ O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Pit was still chained up, limbs all spread out from his body. Multiple times, the cloaked figure would come in, watch him for a while, almost longingly. He would then leave Pit, chained up, and wounds untreated. Pit knew that some had already been infected, as they were turning a sickly yellow-green shade.

The cloaked figure came in this time, but unlike other times, he was holding a knife and…..fire? The figure threw the fire against the old, dusty fireplace that looked like it hadn't been used in years. He then threw charcoal and the knife in.

After a while, the figure floated over to the fireplace, retrieved the knife and advanced towards Pit. Pit then knew what was happening, and tried to squirm, completely ignoring the fact that the figure didn't even flinch when he passed his hand through the fire to collect the red-hot blade.

The figure slapped Pit, and that made him stop wriggling. Then, without warning, he sliced the blade across Pit's stomach, excruciatingly slowly, and collected the blood in a vial. Then, he plunged the knife into Pit's abdomen, barely missing the stomach. Suddenly, Pit could scream again. Pit let out the loudest, most pained scream that could be heard.

Meanwhile, the figure was collecting blood.

After the figure had left, Pit examined his wounds. He noticed something- on his stomach were the words "Accursed" and "Suffer", burnt onto his flesh.

Yes, this experience was going to be painful. All Pit could do was wait for a saviour who may not even be able to find him.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~ O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~ O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

OOH…..is Pit starting to lose hope in his friends? NO PIT!

Ok, so…..THEY TOOK OUR LAPTOPS AWAY So now, no constant laptop access :P anyways, yeah, it took a while, but chapter 3 is done :D holidays are coming up, so updates should be coming a bit more frequently for a 2 week period. YAY ^^

But, I actually kinda feel…bad for Pit? Yeah, I love him to bits, but I just love torturing my favourite characters ^^'

So, seeya next time!  
>~MentallyMelodic<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Please note: this chapter has a few cuss words in it. If you don't like, don't read. Actually, you probably do if you want the plot. Ok, I'll do a summary at the bottom for you who don't like cusses, or can't be bothered to read the chapter ^^.**

**Also, quite a bit of gore. Again, summary at the bottom.**

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: Do not own. Pit would have probably been captured and tortured if I did :P  
><strong>

"Wow. Can't believe that we actually survived that," panted Link.

"I told you so!" said Marth childishly, as he stuck out his tongue.

"Well, usually, somebody who's SANE won't suggest walking through a DAMN WALL OF FIRE!" shrieked Ike.

"Well, it worked!"

"Ok, even if we are still alive, where the HECK ARE WE?" asked Link.  
>"I don't even see anything in this endless, barren land, let alone a secret lair!"<p>

"Well, maybe some searching is in order. We can split up and…..uh…..no, there is no definable area, it's all the same…..well, I think that we have to go together this time," muttered Marth.

"Perfect. Spending some _quality time_ with friends that already know every single thing about my life, possibly because they played my game. Great," sighed Ike.

"Hey! We're not that bad!"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~ O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

After a whole day, the scenery was still the same. Bones which became the ground at some points. Red sky. Red fire. The usual.

"Marth? Why did you make us go through the fire? I mean, it lead us NOWHERE. And I actually mean NOWERE!" complained Ike.

"Oh shut UP Ike! I mean, it was either through the fire or to the girls. Take your pick!" exclaimed Marth.

Ike took the point, and instantly closed his mouth. If the girls had heard that, they would probably either be proud to be blackmail material. Either that, or they would beat the crap out of the boys.

"Ok, we clearly know that right now, wandering around, looking for a secret lair won't work at all. So, I reckon that we may need another approach," said Link, clearly getting annoyed at Marth and Ike's constant bickering.

"Well, we've walked forwards and sideways, so what about up and down?" asked Marth, after a few seconds.

The three of them simultaneously looked up to see a floating cave in the not-so-far distance-it would probably take them 3 days on foot.

"MARTH! You're a GENIUS!" cheered Link.

"Well, I do like to have my moments."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

While the three of them were celebrating over Marth's genius (and his ability to save them from Zelda, Peach and Samus)Pit was starting to freak out, as the hooded figure was about to come in. He came in at surprisingly consistent intervals throughout the day. Usually, "the knife" came in with him, other times, various torture objects, such as a whip, a stone, pretty much everything that Pit could imagine that could be used as a form of harm.

Strangely enough to Pit, the figure would also collect every single drop of blood that poured out of Pit's battered body. He would let the blood fall into a strange flask, which had several tubes coming out, and each tube was plugged with an iron "cork". After the flask had been filled (and Pit was almost to the point of passing out) the mysterious cloaked figure would leave, without saying a word.

Suddenly, the door was flung open, and the figure ran, not walked, towards Pit.

"They're coming, they're coming, they're coming, they're coming, they're coming…." whispered the cloaked figure, over and over again. Quickly, the figure threw Pit callously into a steel pit with what seemed like a drain at the bottom, and pulled out a large sword instead of the small knife that Pit was used to seeing. Eyeing the sword, Pit squirmed for what seemed like his life.

Then, the hooded figure spoke his first words to Pit.

"Do not despair-I won't kill you right away. No, you are going to bleed out. And we are going to get every single drop of blood in that tiny, little body of yours."

And somewhere in Pit's fear-clouded brain, he recognised the voice.

And it happened to be a past enemy that everybody thought was dead.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Link and Marth were directly under the floating cave-like structure. Ike, however, was lagging behind, as he claimed that "his sword was too heavy". Well, who asked him to bring Ragnell?

"Well, ok, we've arrived. Now…..how do we get up there?" asked Link.

In fact, that was a very good question. How was a normal human being supposed to get to a floating lair that was about five hundred metres above the ground?

"Could a pile of bones work?" wondered Marth.

"Marth?" muttered Ike.

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

While the two of them were bickering, Link started observing the scenery, scanning with his eyes for anything that could assist them with reaching the unreasonably-high secret lair of Pit's captors. However, the only things available were fields and fields of bones. That, and their supplies. Hang on- they had their supplies. Including-

His very own grapple hook.

Geez, he was an idiot sometimes.

But could it close the five hundred metre gap between them and Pit? Oh well. If not, there were bones everywhere. They could do something with that.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

After testing Link's grappling hook, the three swordsmen discovered that the grappling hook could reach about 350 metres-quite an impressive length. The remaining 150 metres was compromised by bones, tied together with the "falling-emergency" rope they had brought, and the rare bit of cloth found from what either seemed like old, torn up clothing.

"Ok, we've worked an entire day extending YOUR grappling hook, and you're welcome. Can we please rest now?" complained Ike.

"Look, extending a grappling hook doesn't take a lot of effort. Besides, you hardly did a damn thing. Plus, if I MUST say so again, we have to retrieve Pit!" Link sighed, pulling at what hair he had left.

"Ok, ok! But can we eat first? I'm not sure about you, but I'm starving."

"Fine. But we should eat quickly. We can only guess what Pit's going through."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Pit was experiencing pain and torture far beyond what he was subject to before. The hooded figure had slashed at Pit's already damaged form, until it seemed that his skin was being peeled off. Naturally, a few quick stabs were thrown in one in a while.

As Pit was on the thin line between consciousness and oblivion, he noticed that no more cuts were being inflicted.

The hooded figure had left.

Pit forced himself into what he thought was a sitting position, only to slide back down. He tried again. And again.

And again.

Finally, Pit managed to clamber onto his feet, and exit the "blood basin".

Then, a very-nearly-unconscious Pit began to look for an exit. And what you try hard enough to find, you find eventually-just as Pit was about to keel over and faint, there was a small opening in the wall, barely large enough to fit him and his wings.

And the escape of the broken angel began.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

After stuffing themselves, Link, Ike and Marth had figured out a system which would allow all three of them to get themselves up without any awkward instances. Marth would get up first and "carefully" lower the grapple hook for Ike. Ike would then fling himself up with the same grapple hook, then lower it for Link. It would have worked smoothly, if Ike had not forgotten his supply pack. After a few good natured swear words and whacks, a system had to be devised to get Ike down, one of the suggestions was simply flinging him off the flying cave. Eventually, Link and Marth agreed that it was probably not favourable to kill Ike off, as he was the one with the giant, bad-ass sword.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

After all three of Pit's "rescuers" had reached the floating cave, they began running along the long, surprisingly well-decorated hallway of Medusa's lair. She had unexpectedly good taste in furniture. There were tables with scrolls and leaves carved into the hardwood, marble statues, black-hooded men…..

Hang on. Black hooded men. Terrible touch to the room.

Hang on. Black hooded men. Link was pretty sure that men were not furniture.

"Stop. You will venture no further than this. You shall not take our source of regrown power," said the hooded man.

"Uh, we need to rescue our friend. I think that we will venture further than this, thank you very much," sighed an exasperated Marth.

And with that, the figure shot a few "well-intentioned laser beams". Then, the black cloak was removed.

"What? I thought that he was dead!" gasped Ike. "We had gotten rid of him during Subspace!"

"What the hell are you doing here, Tabuu?"

**A/N**

**Whew! Got that done :D**

**Ok, first of all, I have a poll on my profile, regarding my other story-should I continue it?**

**Secondly, I HAVE SOURCES. 109 people had visited this story in the whole month. Only one person reviewed == (THANK YOU SO MUCH TheMysticalQ! Also, those who reviewed chapter 1-AriehXIV, Rachel Ray Wolf and again, TheMysticalQ, THANK YOU!) I'm not forcing you, but it really does make me happy when people review. So...yeah. This will probably be one of the only review requests in this story. So :)**

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN!**

**Maybe the girls should have gone with them! I mean, Tabuu is SO HARD TO KILL XP **

**And Ike broke the fourth wall! GASP!**

**Ok, anyways, our laptops got taken away by the school **

**BOO-HOO.**

**Anyways, for those who don't like cusses or gore (or couldn't be bothered to read the chapter :P):**

**Essentially, Link, Ike and Marth made Link's grapple hook long so that they could reach Medusa's secret lair (floating cave). Meanwhile, the hooded figure (revealed to be Tabuu) and Medusa had figured out that they were coming, and Tabuu put Pit in a "blood basin" so that he would bleed out (remember that angel blood could restore things, grant wishes, etc, etc.) and so Tabuu ran out to fight Link, Ike and Marth. While Tabuu was fighting/waiting for the trio, Pit found a way out, and started to escape, despite being half dead.**

**Ok! Next chapter: START!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Ok, this is past the due date, but it's here, yeah? The reason is because I have been unexplainably tired for the past WHATEVER. I'm practically falling asleep as I write this, so I apologise for the bad quality of this chapter.**

**Anyways, the reason why I can now actually write is cause we got our laptops back!...for 3 weeks :P Besides, this chapter was really hard to write :/  
><strong>

**Also, I am REALLY failing at making this story serious, but can somebody tell me if I should MAKE it serious? Hmm..if so I'll need to rewrite it….cause after this stuff, if I don't rewrite it and make it serious, it's either not gonna make sense or be really….fluffy :P**

**DISCLAIMER I do not own pretty much ANYTHING. Perhaps the plot, though. But I'm sure it has been done before :P**

**~Enjoy~**

"What wouldn't I be doing here?" questioned Tabuu.

"Well, for one, you're meant to be dead!" exclaimed Link.

"Ah, well, Medusa and I had found out that angel's blood could restore and grant, we located the closest source-that just so happened to be Pit. Of course, we were extremely satisfied with this, as both Medusa and I had a bone to pick with Pit. Two birds with one stone," replied Tabuu, showing no emotion.

"But….aren't you meant to have died? How could you possibly do all that while dead?" muttered Marth.

"No, for immortal beings such as I, only my body can be destroyed. My soul shall forever live on, body or not."

While Marth and Link had been "speaking" with Tabuu, Ike had unsheathed Ragnell and crept behind Tabuu. With a not-so-manly battle cry, Ike leapt at the enemy, sword flaring with fire. However, this "ambush" did not go as Ike had planned, as he ended up stabbing a mahogany table instead.

"Oh dear…Medusa won't be very pleased. She had taken that from a dead traveller, and went through a great deal to obtain that table. I suppose you should be punished for that," sighed Tabuu.

And so, that was how Link, Marth and Ike ended up rolling on the floor, trying to dodge Tabuu's radiating wings of light.

Wonderful.

"Is it me, or…has…Tabuu…gotten….stronger?" panted Ike.

"Well…we….wouldn't….have…to…find….out…if…you….weren't….so….STUPID!" panted Marth.

"Shut up…..and…..FIGHT…..you IDIOTS!" screamed Link, gritting his teeth in frustration, both at his inability to even touch Tabuu, and because of the bickering idiots that were his friends.

Link was constantly trying to dodge laser beams and objects made of colourful light, which caused a massive amount of damage, especially considering their supposed consistency. Link, Marth and Ike realised that Tabuu no longer had an attack pattern like the one he had in the Brawl game, based on their adventures, and so were reduced to rolling and crawling on the floor instead of trying to predict his attacks.

At least the media weren't present. Or any of the other smashers, for that matter. The situation looked like a large "yaoi"-fest, with the boys rolling into each other occasionally. The Super Smash fandom would burst with photos and "fan"fiction produced by the other Smashers. Especially those written by Peach and Zelda. They had yet to find Samus' account on and DeviantArt.

While lost in this thought, an annoyingly loud and piercing alarm had sounded. Tabuu had immediately ceased his attacks and seemingly evaporated into thin air. Link and Marth noticed, and realised that it was a signal that a prisoner had escaped, and started running through the hallway. Ike, however, did not notice, and continued rolling on the floor, looking like a giant, buff baby.

Pit stumbled through Medusa's lair, deciding to first attempt to find his bow, then find the exit of the hellish place. That wouldn't be so much of a problem, if Medusa hadn't decided to make an entire maze, complete with fake doors and multiple traps. Also, he was injured to the point of passing out. That was a little, tiny factor as well.

The giant, stone walls were actually very well designed, with intricate carvings of cats and trees engraved onto the surface. They seemed to show a story of sorts, then the wall split off.

Pit backtracked on that thought. Then an idea came to him - it was like a "choose your own adventure" story. The way the storyline progressed could correspond to the door that one could open at the end of the pathway!

Now if only he could find the correct storyline to stick to.

And keep the ability to continue thinking, instead of focusing on the searing pain travelling through his body at an alarming pace.

"Well, where could Pit be? I mean, this place isn't THAT large, is it?" asked Ike, who, by that point, had finally figured that Tabuu had left, and had gotten up from the ground, insisting that he didn't look like "a little kid having a big kid tantrum".

"Isn't it obvious? We keep going, until there's a door! I mean, this corridor has to end eventually," sighed Link.

"But what happens if it DOESN'T end?"

"Ike?" growled Marth.

"No, I will NOT shut up!"

By now, the only purpose of Link's cap was to hide the bald spot, which had appeared due to the hair-pulling induced by the endless arguing between his two friends. He sighed, and decided that he had been fed up for too long.

"Will you BOTH SHUT UP, OK? I HAVE COME HERE TO THIS STUPID CAVE TO RESCUE A FRIEND THAT MAY OR MAY NOT BE ALIVE, AND EVEN THOUGH I AM ALREADY ANNOYED, YOU TWO HAVE TO SCREAM ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO EACH OTHER! Now if you don't stop arguing, I will stick BOTH your swords through your face, up your butt and through your stomachs, and barbecue you two alive, AND WRAP YOU TWO, AND EAT YOU AS A SNACK WITH LON LON MILK. So BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" fumed Link.

"Are you done?" asked both Marth and Ike simultaneously.

"Yes, thank you very much."

"Ok, great. SHUT UP LINK," snapped Marth.

Link then glowed a pretty shade of red for several minutes, before he skewered Marth with the Master Sword. Ike got the point. Maybe he shouldn't yell at Link.  
>Just maybe.<p>

Oh, why not.

"Hey Link? WHY DID YOU STOP YOU SLOWPOKE? YOU'RE TOO SLOW!"

Ike then ended up with his arms pinned together with Ragnell.

"HEY! Wasn't that a LITTLE drastic?"

Meanwhile, Link stomped on.

Eventually, the trio reached the end of the seemingly endless hallway, with Ike and Marth having been given two of the three Maxim Tomatoes that Link had packed for Pit. There was a large, wooden door that had a carving of a cat on it. Slightly confused as to why a cat would be on the door in the lair of one of the most evil villains in the game-universe, Link, Marth and Ike attempted to open the door. Eventually, they gave up, and made Ike blast the door open instead.

Inside was not what was expected. Instead of a room, there was another long corridor. Slightly, no, very annoyed, Marth threw his sword. However, the sword hit an unknown wall. Hesitantly, Marth walked over to his sword, picked it up, and slashed at where the sword had stopped. It clanged against the invisible wall. He slashed again. Another clang.

Link and Ike skipped over, and started bashing the wall up as well, yelling random nonsense once in a while.

"Take that, WALL!"  
>"How do you like that new move called Fire Puppies, HUH?"<p>

Eventually, a relatively-large-enough-for-an-elf-and-feminine-prince-sized hole formed in the intricately painted wall, and inside, there was a dark, almost empty chamber, with a small sliver of light splitting the darkness in half. In the middle was Pit's bow, which never left his side.

Ok, something was wrong. If Pit didn't have his bow-

"OH MY GOSH WHY DID PIT LEAVE HIS BOW HERE?" screamed Ike

"Look, he probably didn't leave it here! Somebody probably took it from him!" sighed Link.

"Oh. WAIT. IS PIT DEAD?" screeched Ike.

"WE DON'T KNOW! NOW SHUT UP!" Marth screeched back.

"THANK YOU Marth!"

As Ike shut up, Link continued on his train of thought. If Pit had lost his bow, he would either be dead, too weak to move, or he would be running like an iron filing to a magnet, practically drooling and grinning like an idiot.

So either Pit was dead, too weak to move or about to crash into the wall in a few-

*CRASH*

A loud BOOM had sounded, and the room was finally bathed in light. As the three "heroes" finally adjusted to the abnormal amount of light, they saw a figure, who was lying on the floor.

Pit had finally showed up. Unconscious, but present nonetheless.

"Well, that saved us a lot of time."

"WHAAAT?" screeched Medusa.

Tabuu flinched, as several droplets of spit from the newly-reformed Medusa's mouth splashed onto his face.

"I apologise, but the cursed angel has escaped. However, all is not lost, as he has not left your abode. However, I suggest that you send out troops, as a precaution, in case the other three retrieve him."

"YES. Send them ALL out! I MUST HAVE MY REVENGE!" screamed Medusa.

"Much obliged, Queen of All."

Medusa stopped, and decided that she liked that title. Medusa, Queen of All. Only, currently one force was stopping her from receiving the title she so very much deserved.

That force was about to be eradicated from the history of the world.

A hellish grin spread out on Medusa's face.

"Send them all out. And that includes you, Tabuu. Leave no survivors."

"Yes, Medusa."

**A/A/N**

**HAHAHA got that DONE! Late, but DONE! I apologise GREATLY, stuff in the first A/N stopped me from doing it.**

**Anyways, REALLY DON'T LIKE THIS CHAPTER. I may even redo it later .**

**Anyways, so if ANYBODY got the reference to the "I WILL EAT YOU AS A SNACK WITH LON LON MILK" reference, a puppie-shaped cookie will be presented to you! Also, the "Take that, WALL!" quote isn't mine. It's from Uprising.**

**Seeya next time~**

**~MentallyMelodic**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **** NOOO! They took away our laptops T.T I'm very sorry, so I promise to have the next chapter up within a week. I PROMISE T.T I MISSED FANFICTION. ALSO, MY GRADES WERE, AS MY MUM PUT IT, CRAP.**

**Ahem…..anyways~ :P Ok, the "rescue Pit" section is almost over. SOON, you shall be rid of this horrible story. UNLESS I decide to do a SEQUEL! I probably won't though :P**

**Thanks for ****AriehXIV**** and**** Upsilon 42 **** for reviewing! (sob…I didn't update in so longgggg)**

**DISCLAIMER**** I do NOT own. I REPEAT. I do NOT own. Now please stop sending those military tanks to hunt me down. Thanks (^^')/**

**~enjoy~**

After realising how badly beaten up Pit was, Link decided that the single maxim tomato wouldn't be enough to heal Pit, and so they had best get back to the mansion where either the girls or the "emergency medics" could help him. Marth and Link placed Pit onto Ike's back, agreeing that he had the least amount of weight in his pack due to the fact that he had eaten all the substance inside of it. With Ike giving Pit a piggy back, the four began to attempt to find the exit.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((o))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"MARTH! I'm TIRED! Can't you or Link lug around the angel for a while?" whined Ike.

"NO! We have all the supplies, which weigh a TONNE! YOU, on the other hand, ARE NOT CARRING ANYTHING!" hissed Marth.

"Well, I've got Ragnell! And besides, Medusa's army is staring at us right now!" complained Ike.

"WELL DEAL WITH IT- hang on. MEDUSA'S ARMY? SINCE WHEN?!" screeched Link, speeding up his pace to a run.

"Since fifteen minutes ago. They were sneaking behind us."

"WHY DID YOU NOT HAVE THE INCENTIVE TO TELL ANYBODY?"

"Well, I thought that it wasn't necessary to-"

"NOT NECESSARY TO TELL US THAT WE HAD THE PEOPLE WHO WANT TO KILL US BEHIND US?"

"Well, yes, I mean, you had told me to shut up multiple times. So, I did."

Link and Marth could have throttled him to death right there. However, he was the one carrying an unconscious angel on his back, and had the sword that lit up on fire, and so was spared.

However, the problem of the underworld army was still present. Link glanced at some of the monstrous (and monstrously ridiculous) creatures, and turned to Ike with a mad grin plastered on his face.

"Ike? Be useful for once and pull out Ragnell, please?"

Ike obliged, unsheathed Ragnell, then lit it on fire with a maniacal grin on his face.

"With pleasure."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((o))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The underworld army proved to be surprisingly difficult to defeat, mainly because of the sheer number of their forces, and some of the ridiculously difficult enemies, some of which caused annoying effects, such as the one who danced really badly, and forced all of them to watch. How Pit managed to defeat all of them? Link simply did not know at all. All he knew was that some of them were even harder to defeat than the stupid chickens.

Ike was in a one-to-one battle with a particularly nasty, and particularly fat creature who went by the name "Thanatos", who constantly changed into different things, such as bats and a foot. Who would want to transform into a foot? Link was fine as an elf, he definitely didn't want the "toe-jelly" problem smeared on every crevice of his body, most particularly behind the elf ears.

Link was engaged in a "all-against-two" battle with Marth. The seemingly endless onslaught of enemies simply annoyed the hell out of them, like giant, pesky flies. Eventually, Link and Marth both realised that it would be more effective spinning around with their swords extended rather than focusing on one enemy at a time, like they were used to.

So then, that meant that Marth and Link looked like spinning idiots who were granted swords, Ike looked like he was either performing fat-removal surgery on a giant, green _thing_ or otherwise swinging at a foot, and Pit was lying down in the middle, twisted at a very odd angle.

Being a brawler was sometimes _very_ messed up.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((o)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

After an eon of fighting enemies, Link slayed the final Feyshe look-alike, and Ike had hauled Pit over his shoulder again. After beginning to run towards the exit, much to the annoyance of pretty much everyone, Tabuu appeared. With the reformed Medusa. Great.

"Why can't my life be easier?" moaned Link.

"Because, if you had your way, then I probably wouldn't have MY way, would I?" mused Medusa.

"Yes, but you're EVIL! You're not supposed to have your own way!" grunted Marth.

"That's an awfully selfish idealism, isn't it?" said Tabuu quietly.

Suddenly, as Ike was about to launch another stupid "surprise attack" on both Medusa and Tabuu, another giant, shadowy figure materialised beside Medusa.

"Who the hell is THAT? I thought that we only had two evil, sadistic maniacs in this lair," groaned Link.

"Hey! Watch who you're talking about! You're insulting gods, here!" growled Medusa.

"Wait, what? Who?" asked a very confused Ike.

"IKE! Shut up! Hades? You know, god of death here!" hissed Marth.

"God of….death? Do you mean that we're fighting a god?!" screeched Ike.

"God of death," asserted Hades, waving a hand in mock laziness.

"Oh gosh. Here we go again."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((o))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Link sighed. Again. Ike and Marth had borne the brunt of the force, being the front line of defence, and Link protecting Pit. Actually, Ike and Marth were the ONLY line of defence, and both were on the verge of passing out. It turned out that fighting crazed deities was actually really, really, really hard. A feral growl ripped from Hades' throat, as he lunged for one of Pit's wings. Link twisted around, and appeared behind Hades, then stuck the Master Sword into Hades' back, accidentally missing the spinal cord and stomach. Whoops. Link then unsheathed his sword from his enemy's back, then pushed him back to Marth, glancing apologetically for a minute at him.

It was then that Link knew that they couldn't win. It was two mercenary and an elf against three _gods_ for crying out loud.

Suddenly, just as Link was ready to "jump ship" on Marth and Ike, a giant, gloved, floating hand appeared, and Link just weakly stabbed at the air where the gloved hand was, before realising that he was trying to _kill_ master hand. He had an excuse though. At this point, Link was slashing anything that entered his parameter, explaining the strange statue of a turtle smashed to pieces lying sadly on the floor. Why did Medusa keep a statue of a turtle in there anyways? So much for macho.

Suddenly, Master Hand waved his hand in front of Link's face, startling him just enough to wave his sword around like an escaped asylum patient.

"WOAH! WHAT THE HELL?!" screeched Link.

Master Hand waved his fingers, then suddenly snapped them together. A sudden burst of unwelcome light shone in everyone's face. When the temporary blindness that could have gotten everyone killed went away, Link saw the whole crew holding guns, swords and…umbrellas. Yup, the Smash crew had FINALLY arrived. About time too.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Attack them!" yelled an exhausted and relieved Link.

"Seriously? You think we came here to fight? NO WAY WE'RE TRYING TO KILL GODS!" growled Fox.

"We're just here to get you four goons and take you back to the mansion," sighed Wolf.

"SO RUN NOW BEFORE WE CHANGE OUR MINDS!" screamed Zelda.

"B-b-but what about Medusa and Hades and-"

"LEAVE THEM ALONE NOW COME!" screamed everyone else, including Marth and Ike.

Link groaned, sheathed his sword and started running as fast as elven-ly possible.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((o))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

While Master Hand was working the portal, Samus decided to have a "talk" with Link, Marth and Ike.

Or, more like a "scream-your-head-off" with them.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DECIDE TO PICK A FIGHT WITH NOT ONE, NOT TWO, BUT _THREE_ INSANE GODS?! WE JUST SENT YOU TO PICK PIT UP, BUT _NOOOOO_, YOU THREE JUST HVE TO MAKE EVERYTHING WORSE. I BET IF WE DIDN'T DECIDE TO COME AND PICK YOU UP, YOU THREE WOULD EITHER BE STILL FIGHTING OR YOU WOULD BE DEAD. WHY DIDN'T YOU….." blah blah blah blah. That's all Link was hearing. Blah, blah, blah.

"You two," whispered Link.

"I'm sorry that I was doing a Samus impersonation. Feel free to chop off my ears before I hear anymore of 'blah blah blah" would you?"

"I HEARD THAT, LINK. DO YOU NEED A LESSON ON RESPECT? 'CAUSE I'M TOTALLY CAPABLE OF BEATING IT INTO YOU, THANK-YOU VERY MUCH. MAYBE I NEED TO LASER CANNON IT INTO YOU. DO YOU KNOW WHAT? WELL I…" blah blah blah.

"Of course, Samus, of course," muttered Link, just out of the hearing range of Samus.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((o)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Pit was spinning. Literally spinning in complete darkness. For some unknown (hopefully one he would be grateful for) reason, the inexplicable pain had ceased about….10 whatevers ago. Or maybe he was dead? He probably wouldn't be spinning though. Maybe…..he had to stop thinking before his head exploded into a million bits of gloop.

"-badly brok….needs to…..arm and wings shou….hopefully…..rest…."

Who was that? Pit was pretty sure that he was the only one spinning into (or in) oblivion.

"Are you su…mayb…..would he…"

Pit sighed. He wanted an ice-cream. And maybe an apple and banana while he was at it.

"We'll try to ge….looks thou….."

That was it. He couldn't stand it anymore. He needed to get his eyes open, or else he would be driven absolutely _insane_ if he didn't figure out what was going on.

Slowly, he twitched his right eye. Oh good. He didn't seem paralysed. Or dead for that matter. Being alive was definitely good. At least, most likely. Or 75% positive? He didn't know.

"MOVEMENT!"

With that screech, yell, obnoxious noise _thing_, Pit's eyes _flung_ open in shock, surprise and anger.

"EH?!" screamed Pit

"Uhm…hi?" he asked, oh so cautiously.

"OH YOU'RE BACK!" cried the…..Zelda lady. Yup, Zelda was most likely her name. Good, he remembered that much.

All of a sudden, the elf (Pit was pretty sure that his name was Link) patted him on the back.

Pit, after being maimed, shredded to bits and broken, was probably traumatised. Actually, it was probably safe to say that he most definitely _was_ traumatised.

So it shouldn't really have come as a surprise to _anyone _that Pit shrieked, practically leapt back as far as he could, and had a panic attack. One so bad that he fainted, his face blue, and was still hyperventilating as he passed out.

"Umm….nice to see you too?"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((o))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**A/N **** OOOOOOH LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE A TRAUMATISED PIT! OOOOOOH! Aaaaaanyways… Yeah, I'm sorry for disappearing for….a few months? Yeah…look, I really like writing this stuff, but I (mum) think that school is just that **_**tiny**_** bit more important. SORRY. SORRY SORRY SORRY. I don't really blame anybody if nobody ends up reading this anyways. I DESERVE IT (/T.T)/**

**ANYWAYS. My chapters are becoming loooongggeeeer :D Is that good? I certainly think that it is :D**

**ANYWAYS I'll have the next chapter up soon! BURY MATHS AND SCIENCE IN A DEEP HOLE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ATLANTIC AND BURN. BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRN. Bye!**

**~MentallyMelodic ^^**


End file.
